Game Master
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Grandpa was once a great gambler adventurer archologist but now he's retired his tux and his exciting life and spends his time in his game shop and leaves adventures to Yugi... right?
1. Grandpa

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying it, you're tired of hearing it, but "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh," and very soon I'll have to start cutting and pasting the stupid disclaimer (sigh)

Rainyday: Grandpa was once a famous gambler/gamer/archeologist but now he has a quiet life running his little game shop and leaves adventure to Yugi... uh... right...?

--

The Adventures of Grandpa

--

"Now I want you to be careful Yugi." Solomon Mutou said waving his finger in his Grandson's face. Yugi made a face.

"Of course Grandpa! It's not like I ask all the crazies to follow me around, challenge me to a duel, try to take over the world." Grandpa shook his head.

"You're a magnet, try to keep your head down." Grandpa said patting his grandson affectionately.

"I will Grandpa!" Yugi said energetically moving towards the door, "I promise! See you at dinner."

"Okay, bye, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Grandpa laughed. Yugi nodded his head and quickly ran out of the shop.

"... That boy... too much like I used to be." Grandpa shook his head yawning, "Oh well, at least he doesn't wear a tux everywhere..." Grandpa muttered about old times and started cleaning off the counter of the shop getting rid of all the fingerprints left by kids pointing at the rare expensive cards on display.

Business was slow that day and Solomon debated closing early... that is... until the door opened.

"Solomon Moutu?" A tall man asked. He had black hair and cold brown eyes. He wore a business suit and had a frosty aura surrounding him.

"That would be me," Grandpa said cheerfully, "How may I help you sir?" It wasn't common for Grandpa to get customers older than twenty. The man looked about thirty.

"Really?" The man smirked, "So you're the famous Solomon Moutu? An old man like you? I thought this job would be a challenge." The man dug into his suit jacket... and he pulled out a gun.

"Prepare to die. Solomon Mutou." A loud bang rang out in the shop and Grandpa stumbled back clutching his chest.

--

TBC 

--

Rainyday: ... ... ... uh... did I get your attention? ... ... read and review...


	2. Game Master

Disclaimer: Someone owns Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm sure of it... it just isn't me (sigh)

* * *

"Prepare to die. Solomon Mutou." A loud bang rang out in the shop and Grandpa stumbled back clutching his chest. The man smirked putting his gun away. Grandpa fell to the floor.

"Good night sweet prince." The man muttered.

"Good night yourself." Grandpa said coming back up pointing a gun at the man.

"What?!" The man said reaching for his gun. There was a loud bang and a small hole came right beside the man's head making him jerk to his right.

"Don't reach for your gun. Take off your jacket and throw it to your right, my left." Solomon commanded not taking his eyes off the man.

"But how—"

"Do as I say now." The old man said. The man hesitated for a moment and then finally threw the jacket away exposing two guns.

"Good." Solomon nodded.

"How did you survive?" The man demanded.

"Give me your name boy." Solomon said.

"... ... ... Himura." Himura answered shortly.

"Ah, well 'Mr. Himura,' it's simple." Grandpa undid the top button of his shirt and pulled out a large chunk of wood, embedded in it was a bullet.

"How did you know?" Himura asked.

"I didn't." the old man admitted, "No one has tried to take my life for many years... not since I found the Millennium Puzzle... but I'm sure you don't want to hear an old man's ramblings. I wear the wood out of practice." Solomon walked over from behind the counter towards Himura. He took the two guns and then several other weapons hidden all over the younger man's body.

"Come in," Solomon said. He put his gun behind Himura's back and marched him to the kitchen sitting him down in front of him.

"You are as good as they say Mr. Mutou." Himura said bowing his head.

"No, you just weren't prepared, overconfident, most young people are like that these days. If you were more prepared you could have bested me, I was unsuspecting. Never underestimate anyone, old man, or otherwise. It could cost you your life." Solomon said.

"I'm sure I won't make that mistake again Mr. Mutou."

"Indeed." The old man said looking at the man in front of him.

"Why are you after my life?" Solomon asked. Himura paused. He heard a click. His knuckles became white.

"I was sent as a test." Himura nearly blurted out.

"You don't want to die. Do you Mr. Himura?" Himura's head faced the table. The would be assassin gave a small sigh.

"No." he admitted.

"No one does except fools, and those that can't care anymore." The old man shook his head, "You're neither."

"No." Himura said once again.

"So you were sent as a test? Interesting... do you know why?" The old man questioned.

"Yes and no..." The brown haired man said, "I know that I was a test to see if you were you and that you were still as quick and fast thinking as you used to be. I don't know why though."

"And if I am who you think I am and that I was as fast thinking as the man who you are looking for were you expected to come out of this alive?" Himura shifted uneasily, his left hand ran threw his black hair that was now damp with sweat.

"I didn't expect that it would come to that, but... no... if you are the man they are searching for I don't think I would be expected to live." The short old man smiled.

"You're honest, that's a good trait Mr. Himura. You want to live though?"

"Yes." Himura nodded, "but I don't think I have much of a choice in that matter."

"If I thought you were meant to be killed today you would be dead." Grandpa said putting the gun on to the table just between him and his almost killer. Himura did not move to take the gun. That made Grandpa's smile widen.

"Lost hope?" Grandpa asked. Himura shook his head.

"No...but... you could have killed me." Himura said, "You wouldn't be so trusting if you didn't have another plan in case I did take the gun." Himura paused, "And... I don't think it would be right to take the gun and shoot you."

"Right." Grandpa said as if Himura had just answered a math problem.

"Mr. Mutou... if you do not shoot me what can I say to my employer? If I say that I spared you I shall die, if I say that I killed you they will know that I have lied and I will die."

"And if you kill me then I shall die." Grandpa finished, "We'll come to that when we come to that. Do you know who your employer is?" Himura shook his head.

"He called himself... Game Master." Grandpa gave a snort of laugher.

"What's so funny?" Himura asked.

"Game Master was once an old... alias of mine."

"So you are who they are searching for." Himura said. Grandpa nodded.

"Seems so, though I don't know why they would be after me now. I burned a lot of bridges to get here in this game shop raising my family. I called in all my debts. I figured out how to make 'The Game Master Sol' disappear. Goes to show how you can't escape your past." Grandpa got a far away look. He looked over at Himura.

"Go back to your employer or their contacts or whatever you young people do these days. Tell them you've found me. Ask him what my next test is."

* * *

Rainyday: read and review.


End file.
